carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Exotic Abilities
The Inquisitor Rulebook provides a number of Exotic Abilities to apply to the more extraordinary denizens of the 41st millennium. An additional number of abilities have been generated by Inquisitor players, and some are listed below. Anophobic A sanctionite’s time on Terra changes his persona forever. The sanctioning process severs the links between neurons and can cause profound brain damage; grey matter is ripped out and replaced with an untold plethora of implants to increase psychic conductivity; and the simple matter of being taken before the Almighty can rip apart a psyker’s beliefs, dreams and fears. Whatever the cause, some psykers are left viewing the galaxy differently from the common man. After the sanctioning ritual, what fear can come close to that experience? Anophobic psykers can re-roll any failed Nerve test. Corpus Conversion The psyker martyrs his physical form to add strength to his powers, amplifying their effects at the cost of flesh and blood. The character may add +20% to his psychic test in exchange for adding D3+2 to his injury total. Focused Psyker The psyker has one talent he can use with the merest effort, either through intensive training or natural affinity. He has a +10% bonus to his psychic roll whenever attempting to summon this power. However, his neglect of his other abilities means that he always suffers from a -5% penalty on psychic tests for any other ability. Overcharge The psyker draws in massive amounts of warp energy, risking his very soul to smite his enemies. The psyker may choose to''Overcharge''a psychic bolt attack, resulting in double damage being inflicted on his target. However, such volumes of warp energy are not without danger to the psyker. Should he fail his psychic test, or risky action roll, he loses an additional D10 from his Willpower characteristic. The character must declare that he will''Overcharge''a power before any action rolls are made at the start of his turn. Psi-hound The psyker is adept at picking up even the faintest residue of another psyker’s presence. When making a Psyniscience test, the psyker may re-roll his awareness test, but must accept the result of his second roll. Psychic Martyr Linked to the mind of another, the psyker puts his own soul at risk to protect his symbiote from psychic attacks that would kill them both. The psyker may attempt to nullify psychic attacks directed against the character he is linked with. If the nullification attempt is failed, the psychic ability affects both characters due to the link between their minds. In addition, the Psychic Martyr adds an additional D6 to his injury total. Psyniscience By attuning themselves to the flow of the warp, psykers can detect the presence of other psykers or daemons. By passing an awareness test a psyker will become aware of all psykers or daemons within a radius equal to the amount he passed the awareness test by. Soul Bound A soul-bound psyker receives some measure of protection from their close encounter with the Emperor's might. Once per turn they can reroll a failed Willpower test when attempting to use or nullify a psychic power. The Light of Terra The pilgrimage to the seat of the Emperor has a profound effect on the majority of sanctionites, but for a few there is a very real effect on their souls. These individuals become infused with the glory of the Emperor, and through their abilities they spread His light in the dark places of the galaxy. Any damage inflicted by a psychic power on a daemon, mutant, unsanctioned psyker, sorcerer or other character the GM considers ‘unclean’ by a psyker with this ability is doubled (after deductions for armour) as the power of He on Terra scours the galaxy clean of His enemies. Overcharge The psyker draws in massive amounts of warp energy, risking his very soul to smite his enemies. The psyker may choose to''Overcharge''a psychic bolt attack, resulting in double damage being inflicted on his target. However, such volumes of warp energy are not without danger to the psyker. Should he fail his psychic test, or risky action roll, he loses an additional D10 from his Willpower characteristic. The character must declare that he will''Overcharge''a power before any action rolls are made at the start of his turn. Warp Dampening The psyker’s connection with the aether is minimised, shielding him against the worst excesses of the warp. The psyker only ever deducts 1D10 from his Wp characteristic as a result of failing his psychic test or risky action roll. However the inhibitors in place prevent him drawing on the full power of the warp to fuel his powers. The psyker may never use abilities where the total negative modifier to his psychic roll from a power’s difficulty and range combined is in excess of -10% (before line of sight and actions spent concentrating are taken into account). Warpsight Psykers blinded through the soul-binding or some other effects of the sanctioning process do not act it, as they tend to have developed a sixth-sense in place of their normal vision. This warpsight means they count as having a 360˚ field of view - their vision is blocked as normal by intervening terrain as it too has a slight warp-presence that can obscure those behind it. Characters with the Blunt ability may be almost invisible to the astropath, but a true Pariah will appear as a gaping void, a hole where something should be. The astropath will know where the Pariah is, but will be unable to actually 'see' them.